Desire and Destiny: A Love Story
by KailynC
Summary: Destiny and Desire work their magic on T+C!


I HAVE READ MANY FANFICS OF TIFA AND CLOUD AND THIS IS MY FRIST CLOUD+TIFA FF!!! I have the final fantasy 7 game, but have not gotten past disc 1, so from the things I have read about this game(pst disc 1) I am not sure if this is accurate, so don't get mad if it isn't ok?  
I do not own Squaresoft or FF in any way or in anyway am associated with it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Desire+Destiny: A Love Story  
  
Desire sat up in heaven combing her long red hair, with the yellow streaks in the front. Destiny came in.. "Oh no hello for me? I see. Oh I understand completely." Destiny said. "Ok Destiny, Hi." Desire said. "I hate my name. It's such a girl's name." Destiny complained. "that's probably why you either go by Dez or D right?" Desire asked. "Yeah yeah yeah. Whatver,."So mom wanted a girl when she had you!" Faerie, Destiny's half sister said from behind a cloud. Faith could be more of a guys name than Destiny!" he said again. Desire came up and touched his cheek. "Be quiet. Please?" she said. "Ok, Fine Desire." He said. "New Future to plan." Destiny said to Desire.  
Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart?" Destiny read. Desire smiled. "OH YEAH!!!I get to be part of the show now!" Desire said, jumping up happily, her red hair flying up and down. "Ok, ok, let's get this show on the road!" Destiny said as they disappeared down to Earth.  
  
Barret and Marlene were sitting down already with Cid eating dinner. "Where is Cloud?" Tifa said with her hands on her hips. "I'm right here." Cloud said as he walked in the room. "Oh there you are." We were looking for you, EAT! I didn't make this food for nothing." She said. "Ok, like I wouldn't want to eat your food, it's deliscious." He said looking at her. As she sat down and giggled at his comment. They finished dinner and soon after, everyone went to bed, except Cloud and Tifa. Tifa was already in her star and moon print pajama's that said 'sweet dreams' all over them, the pants long so they would keep her legs warm and a t shirt with Backstreet Boys on it. She was about to go to bed when she noticed Cloud wasn't there. She got up and went out the door thinking of where he could be. She spotted him at the Well. She walked over. "Hey, why aren't you in bed?" she asked. Cloud shrugged. "Not tired I guess." Was his reply. "Well can I be not tired with you?" she asked. "Be my guest girl." He said with a smile as Tifa sat down next to him. "Whatcha thinking about?" she asked. "Nothing really, just looking at the stars. "I can see Leo the Lion and Cancer the crab and the big dipper. Can you spot them?" she asked. "No, I can not." He said with a small smile on his face.   
"Tifa…." He started. "Yeah Cloud?" she asked, un aware with what was about to come. "You know that dance thing that's coming up…" he started. "Yeah." She answered. "Well um, are you going?" he asked. "Yeah I guess." She said. "Got anyone to go with?" he asked. "No not really." She said. "Tifa…" he started. "Yes Cloud?" she said again/ "Will you go to the dance with me. I mean if you don't want to that's fine with me I just.." he went on. "Of course I'll go with you!" She said. "The Neighborhood only holds this dance once a year, you know." She said with a smile. "Ok, Good Night Tifa." He said looking at her beatifu violet red eyes. "Good night Cloud." She said as they both headed back up to the house.  
  
  
The Next Night….was the dance……and here it goes!  
  
  
  
"Tifa, you look beautiful." Cloud said. "Thank you Cloud." Tifa replied as she walked down the stairs and took cloud's extending hand. They exited out the door and walked up to the social square where the annual dance took hold. They sat down at a table and Desire walked up, while Cloud was away in the bathroom or something like that Tifa thought with a giggle. "Hi." Desire said. "Hi." Tifa said back. "My name is Desire, Desire…" she had to think of a name quick. She searched the room for something she saw a streamer. "Streams". She said extending her hand to shake Tifa's. "Destiny slapped and put a hand on his face. "Oui vey." He said to himself. "My name is Tifa, Tifa Lockhart." Tifa replied. "Oh cool, hey I know you you and your friends like saved us from that meteor right?" Desire asked. "God I can't believe I am HER partner" Destiny said to himself. Desire could hear him in her mind. She looked over to where he was standing and said. "Dez, come over here!" He growled in his mind at her and came forward just as Cloud was. "Tifa, this is my boyfriend, Dez." She said. "BOYFRIEND!" those words echoed in Destiny's mind as loud as a tiger growling while a cannon ball was being launched. "Um, Cloud I would like you to meet Dez and Desire. My 2 new friends." Tifa smiled. They all exchanged handshakes. "Hey Tifa, you wanna go request a song or something with me?" Desire asked. "Sure." Tifa said as she got up out of her seat. "Desire where you goin?" Destiny asked. Excuse us one moment she said as she pulled her partner over aside. "You work with the guy and I work with the girl, ok?" She said and walked back over to Tifa. "Come on Tifa." She said. "So Cloud, Tifa seems pretty cool. She your girlfriend?" Destiny asked. "No.." Cloud started to say. "But you like her right?" Destiny pushed again. "If I didn't we wouldn't be here. Besides Tifa is my friend, my best friend." Cloud replied back. "But you want her to be more don't you?" Destiny asked.   
"So Tifa what song do you think we should request?" Desire asked. "Well, how about.." Tifa Started. "I got it! Desire said. "Irresistable by Jessica Simpson." She whispered in the Dj's ear, requested by Desire." She said. The DJ nodded. "Irresistably perfect." Desire said with a smile."What song is it?" Tifa asked. "Jessica Simpson.Irresistable I think, I wasn't really sure of the name but the DJ knew what I was talking about.So Tifa, that Cloud dude, is he your boyfriend?" Desire asked. "Well, no, not exactly. He's more like my best friend." Tifa replied blushing a bit. "But you like him more than a friend don't you?" Desire asked with a bright smile. "Well, yeah I kind of do," Tifa said. "OOOOHHH!!!I guessed it!" she said .I love this she thought to herself. "Does he know this by any chance?" Desire asked. "Well, no…I can't tell him, it's too risky, because he may not return those feelings.  
"But you do like her like that DON'T YOU Cloud?" Destiny pushed a little more. "Yeah." Cloud said. "But she doesn't know this right?" Destiny asked, running his hands through his brownish blonde hair. "No. I don't think she likes me like that, so why say something that's not gonna matter." Cloud said. "But it does matter, she might feel the same way for you that you feel for her." Destiny said. "I don't know. I'm just here with her to enjoy the party and being with her." Cloud said. Desire and Tifa came back and sat down as they were each carrying tow punches and Desire had a plate of cookies and goodies balanced right between her arm and her chest. "Ok we're back." Desire said. "Obviously." Destiny said. "Cloud I hope you like punch, cuz that's all they had" Tifa said with a laugh. "So Tifa, enjoying the night?" Cloud asked. "Yeah I guess." She said. "Well nobody's danced yet, so get up there and dance you 2 that's what your supposed to do!" Desire scolded them. Just then Jessica Simpson's Irresistable came on and over the loud speaker said. "This is Jessica Simpson's Irresistable, requested for Cloud and Tifa by Desire." Cloud and Tifa blushed. Destiny just looked at Desire. "You just love this kinda thing don't you?" He questioned her with a smirk. "Well I'm Desire, you know the angel who touches the hearts of people's deepest desires and gives them that push to confess and blah blah blah." "And then of course the rest is up to me." Destiny said. "Shhhh. I'm watching." Desire shushed him. They could not take their eyes off each of the 2. Tifa and Cloud looked so happy up there dancing together. They seemed to be happy up there, smiling and having a good time. Tifa then whispered something in Cloud's ear and they disappeared into the crowd. "Don't you just love this?" Desire asked Destiny. "Love what?" Destiny asked. "Just this scene, people having fun, young couples in love, the whole summer scene." She said. "I guess." Destiny said, eventually Tifa and Cloud came back smiling. "Gee, you 2 seem happy." Desire said. "Someone seems a little TOO happy." Destiny said as Tifa and Cloud looked at each other and smiled. Then the DJ, came on and said. "This song was requested by Tifa and Cloud for Dez and Desire, this is Mariah Carrey with Always be my baby." Destiny and Desire both blushed and Tifa and Cloud forced them up, as Dez held out his hand to a tomatoe faced Desire and said. "May I have this dance?" Desire just looked up said. "Oh alright." Tifa looked into Tifa's eyes and she got right up and moved out to the dance floor. Desire out her arms around Destiny's neck as he placed his around her waist. Tifa looked up into Cloud's eyes and cloud placed his hands on HER waist and Tifa just followed the look in his eyes and didn't even know she had wrapped her arms around him. "Ya know, I always liked this song." Destiny said. "Oh this comes from a guy who complains about his name being a girl's name and you tell me you like romantic songs?" Desire said. Destiny pushed a strand of Desire's red hair out of her eye. "Desire, I'm glad we worked together on this." He said. "Why is that she said as she turned her head a little to the side. "Cause we brought Cloud and Tifa together and even though they havn't admitted it they will later, and you know that, but it made me also want to admit something to YOU." He said. "Oh really? What is that?" Desire said. "That in all my years in working with you, I have cared about you more and more each day, and eventually I grew to love you." He said. "And I mean not a friend love, I mean LOVE, and it wasn't until just now I realized that if I didn't tell you I'd regret it later." He said. "Destiny, I've always loved you too. Even though I may come off as cruel and annoying to you sometimes and you may get on my nerves quite a lot I Still love you, and I always will." She said with a smile. "As I, because you are my true, Desire." And with that he brushed his lips upon hers as she closed her eyes, Cloud and Tifa watched. "Tifa, can I talk to you outside?" Cloud asked.  
"Sure." She said as they left the 2 romance makers by themselves. Cloud and Tifa sat by their well. Cloud sat down as did Tifa. "Teef, I gots to tell you something…" "What is it Cloud?" Tifa said as her heart started pounding. "You always meant more to me than the others, you know that. But I didn't know why, and I guess what I'm trying to say is...." He took her hands in his. "Tifa, I love you." Tifa was shocked. She knew Clous loved her but never knew felt the same exact way. As more than a friend. "Cloud I.....I" she started. Cloud put a finger to her lips. "Shhh" he said as he drew her closer to him, and gently pressed his lips on hers. "Destiny and Desire looked at each other. "Well our job is finished." Desire looked into Destiny's mako blue eyes, and Destiny stared into Desire's burgundy colored ones. They both smiled and disappeared in a swirl of Stardust as Tifa and Cloud saw them leave, in the back of their mind, they thanked them.....together.  
  
Well, what'd ya think? R&R please!!!! 


End file.
